A Troubled Past & A Bright Future
by Kaiba1288
Summary: A Legendary Shinobi trained by the Yondaime Hokage returns to the place that has brought him a troubled past to make sure his son has a bright future.
1. Chapter 1

**A Troubled Past & A Bright Future**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the following Names, Characters, Weapons or Devices I am only using them for my story. They are owned by the people on the following list below.**

**Naruto - (Masashi Kishimoto), DB, DBZ & DBGT - (Akira Toriyama), **

**Teen Titans - (DC Comics), Kim Possible - (Disney), FF Games - (SquareEnix)**

**Megaman & Devil May Cry - (Capcom), InuYasha - (Rumiko Takahashi),**

**Ben 10 & Ben 10 Alien Force - (Man of Action), Rurouni Kenshin - (), Avatar:****LOA - ( & ), Shaman King - (Hiroyuki Takei), Power Rangers - (Saban Entertainment) & Legend of Zelda - (Shigeru Miyamoto)**

**The only things I own in this story are My OC, his Kekkei Genkai, the random thoughts in my head & made up names for characters that I don't know the real names for.**

**Authors Notes:** **I have on my profile a list of Justus & Skills my OC knows, will use & teach to his students in this story. Some of these I have created & some I have copied from other authors.** **If I have copied some thing from you please review & let me know so I can give you credit for them & ask permission to use them in my story.**

**Authors Notes 2:**** I have noticed some spelling mistakes so i have changed them**

**Ja ne**

Underlined are thoughts.

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Bold letters mean summons talking. **

_**Bold Italic letters are Jutsu.**_

**And with all that over with on with the show.**

Chapter 1 - Memories of The Past

_Flashback Starts_

_Hi my name is Kaiba Josiah Uzumaki; I am a Sayian from the now destroyed planet of Vegeta Sei. I am the 2nd of three sons My father is Bardock Uzumaki & My mother is Fasha Satoshi Uzumaki. Our father Bardock sent me & my little brother Kakarot here to earth to survive the destruction of our home world & the betrayal of our boss Freiza. I was sent to Konohagakue No Sato in Hi No Kuni where I was found by the three people I trust the most. The 1st was Minato Namikaze who later would become my sensei & Yondaime Hokage, the second was the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who became a grandfatherly figure to me. The third and last person was The Jyuubi No Yoko I later learnt his real name was Jet Enduro & he was there for a reason. That reason was to fuse his spirit with mine to save my life. Not understanding why the Emperor of Makai & King of the Bijuu would do this, Minato & Hiruzen asked why apparently my father had saved his life ten years earlier so Jyuubi said he owed him a life debt, normally my father would have refused this saying he didn't owe him anything but he remembered that I didn't have long left to live you see. When I was born I had too much chakra flowing in my body so that eventually my body would overload with my chakra so that I would self destruct. Upon explaining this to them Minato-Sensei & Hiruzen-jiisan helped Jyuubi prepare for the sealing ritual. After the ritual was complete six whisker marks appeared on my face & that was when my life in Konoha begins. I am going to skip forward a bit to the Shinobi Academy Graduation & the Forming of Team 7._

**Timeskip to academy graduation & team placements.**

_Here I am at the academy graduation I am 5 years old at this point and i am graduating with a class of 13 year olds although there is another 5 year old boy here his name is Kakashi Hatake he is the son of_ _Sakumo Hatake Konoha's Konoha no Shiroi Kiba - (Leaf's White Fang), i have a good guess that i am going to be on Team 7 with Minato-Sensei but i have no idea who my team mates are going to be they will be called out after lunch._

**After lunch back in class.**

_Iroh-Sensei is calling out the team's now, I wonder who is on whose teams._

_Iroh-Sensei says there are nine teams this year and read the following list out._

_Team 1 - Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane & Kasumi Ina - Sensei - Inashi Tatami_

_Team 2 - Namida Suzume, Shinobu Mifu & Hamaki Mimura - Sensei - Ozai Yoh_

_Team 3 - Mizuk Touji, Emi Yakushi & Raimaru Yamanaka - Sensei - Kenji Mizu_

_Team 4 - Shinji Mitarashi, Yoshi Nara & Tidus__Mikatdo - Sensei - Riko Matashi_

_Team 5 - Kurenai Yuuhi, Nawaki Senju & Shi Akimichi - Sensei - Aboa Yoh_

_Team 6 - Iruka Umino, Mokoto Uchiha & Ibiki Morino - Sensei - Inochi Yamanaka_

_Team 7 - Kaiba Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Rin Kazama &__Kakashi Hatake - Sensei - Minato Namikaze_

_Team 8 -__Yutaka Fuumi, Gai Maito & Asuma Sarutobi - Sensei - Kenzo Himura_

_Team 9 - Anko Mitarashi - Sensei - Orochimaru._

_Sensei i have to complain about my team, Iroh-sensei sighed & asked what now Kaiba? I replied why is team 7 the only team with four gennin on it, i thought it was only meant to be three people on a gennin team & why do we need Kakashi on the team, me, Rin & Obito are already a perfect team so we don't need the arrogant teme with weird hair messing things up._

_Iroh-Sensei replied first two things no.1 the team was requested by minato-san _

_& no.2 the team is more balanced this way due to your various skills, for example Kaiba your expertise with Futon Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, wolf summons & your extraordinary speed combine well together with Rin's Genjutsu & Iryojutsu, Obito's Taijutsu & Katon Ninjutsu, Kakashi's Raiton Ninjutsu & his intellect you have a perfect first response & heavy assault team, you have a skilled medic for when yours & obito's idiotic plans go wrong, which they usually do, a long-ranged assault expert & skilled Taijutsu user, one stealth expert & one heavy damage ninjutsu user, this team will be legendary just like the Densetsu No Sannin._

_Ok you have a valid point there sensei, were do we meet Minato-sensei i ask, on the roof replied Iroh-sensei, ok Obito, Rin you guys want a lift to the roof? ok & sure they reply, coming Kakashi i ask, he replies no thanks i walk, ok if you are sure i say forming a snake hand seal__** "Futon - Kaze Shunshin no Jutsu - (Wind Release - Wind Body Flicker Technique**__**)" **__& we disappear in a small tornado, he knows the Shunshin impressive, Kakashi remarks while forming the ram hand seal__** "Ninpo - Shunshin no Jutsu - (Ninja Art - Body Flicker Technique)"**__ and disappears in a poof of smoke, in a swilling tornado & a poof of smoke team 7 appear on the roof of the academy which shocked Minato who was finishing a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen, hey y'all time for introductions you first Kaiba._

"_Ok sensei" "i replied, I'm Kaiba Josiah Uzumaki, my likes are cup ramen & the ramen from Ichiraku's, practising with my swords, reading jutsu scrolls & playing practical jokes with Obito & Rin. My dislikes are the time it takes cup ramen to cook, the village council, Obito's uncle Fugaku & anyone with a stick up their ass, My dream is to become a powerful Shinobi like the Hokage, The Densetsu No Sannin & the shiori kiba."_

"_Ok very good Kaiba goggles you next" said sensei_

"_Ok sensei, I'm Obito Uchiha, i like pulling pranks with Kaiba & Rin-Chan, dango & my aunty __Mikoto. My dislikes are my uncle Fugaku & most of the my clan apart a few that don't think their Sharingan makes them the elite of the village, My dreams are to show the rest of my clan that the Sharingan is just a tool and not Kami's blessing to man as most of them think & to marry Rin-Chan."_

"_Rin you next please asked sensei", "yes sensei, I'm Rin Kazama, i like my uncle Jiraiya, reading Icha Icha Paradise, studying medical jutsu & using my genjutsu to help Kaiba & Obito pull pranks, My dislikes are people who don't take Kunoichi seriously & spiders, My dream is to become a great Kunoichi & medic like Lady Tsunade."_

"_Ok then thank you Rin i didn't know sensei had a niece, ok you with the weird hair."_

"_I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things i like & things i don't like….i don't feel like telling you, My dream is to be a strong Shinobi & to make my dad proud, my hobbies i have lots of those but you don't need to know."_

_You really need to open up more Kakashi my turn I'm Minato Namikaze, i like ramen from Ichiraku's, pulling pranks, peeping with my sensei & laughing like hell when he gets caught, My Dislikes are Iwa & Traitors, My dreams is to become the Hokage & settle down & raise a family._

_Now you guys are to meet me at training ground 7 at 9.00am for your real gennin exam, "but sensei we have already passed the gennin exam" Rin exclaimed in shock, "that was just to see if you had what it takes to be gennin you aren't actually gennin until you pass my test tomorrow, by the way there is a 66% chance of failure, "bye guys sensei said" and disappeared with the __**"Ninpo - Shunshin no Jutsu - (Ninja Art - Body Flicker Technique)" **__to disappear & Me, Obito & Kakashi shout out "What The Hell?". Rin tells use to clam down & that she will see us tomorrow, so we all say goodbye and head home eagerly awaiting tomorrow's test._

_**Please Review.**_


	2. Authors Note Petition

Hello folks, I have just got out of hospital & logon to my e-mails to see that some authors that haven't updated in years have updated, I'm all excited and clicked on their links to engross myself with joy...instead I learn that the administrators of this site decided to grow a pair of balls and take down several stories on this website over lemon stories and violent scenes.

I immediately called bullshit, most of us have been on here for years. Hell I've been a member since 2008, and I've heard of only two stories that rightfully deserved to be removed from this site. The first was called Blood of the Snake, Blood of the Fox; It was removed for cannibalism, excess amounts of rape, and scenes of violence that chilled even me to the bone. The second was called Akamaru's Lucky Day; Which was about bestiality, which is something I think wrong & sick. Those are prime examples of fanfics that should be taken off the site.

But for the other authors, whose works I greatly enjoy they are in jeopardy. Some who have written fine, yet violent works and the occasional lemon is at risk. That ain't right and thanks to The Fifth Rider of Armageddon for giving the me the site of petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net we can hopefully put an end to this nonsense.

Now who's with me! Because I know these guys are with me and every author below this line after I copied and pasted/stole them from The Fifth Rider of Armageddon.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Michael the Archangel

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Kaiba1288


End file.
